The Contractor will provide 40-50 Macaca fascicularis monkeys approximately sixteen months of age. The Contractor would house and maintain the monkeys with suitable sterility and safety procedures for a period of not less than two years. The monkeys would be fed eight times daily and less frequently on weekends with a special caries-conducive diet which would be specified by NIDR. The Contractor would also provide facilities for clinical (general anesthesia and minor oral surgery) and radiographic examinations.